Canary's Chat
by ShiroHollow96
Summary: A one night stand turns into a heat of passion for one Black Canary. The results come into play nine months later. This is the story of said child and his destiny.


Paris, France. A peaceful city, commonly called "The City of Lights" or "City of Love". It will also be later known home of the Miraculous Duo, but that is for another time. For now we find ourselves in a small café in Paris. Here we find a beautiful young woman. She had long curly blonde hair, eyes as blue as the purest sapphires, lightly tanned skin, and a slender yet toned build. For clothing she wore a simple pair of blue jeans, a jean jacket and tank top; Simple yet functional. Yet it drew the attention of raising fashion designer Gabriel Agreste.

Gabriel was having a terrible day. His show was going fine until one of his models had canceled at the last minute, forcing him to reschedule his show for the next day. Then he found out one of his dresses had been stolen, and the cherry on top of it all was that his girlfriend breaking up with him. So here he was, at a café eating food he normally wouldn't even dare allow his models to eat. And what should he find, but a beautiful woman in simple clothing.

The woman was stunning yet there was something about her that drew his attention. He noted she was gazing around, wary at her surroundings. That drew his attention Why was she weary of her surroundings? He knew that the world wasn't a safe place with aliens, meta-humans, and monsters like the Joker. He guessed he could understand why she was wary, but Paris didn't have much crime, nor did it have any villains or heroes. For that, he was thankful.

Meanwhile, for one Dinah Lance, also known as Black Canary, the reason she was in Paris was because she wanted a vacation. She loved being the Black Canary; it made her feel closer to her deceased mother. She knew her mother loved Paris, and she was grateful she could visit her mothers grave once a year on her birthday. But this year, it was her time to visit on vacation and not on a sad occasion. She felt eyes on her and looked up to see Gabriel Agreste looking at her.

She knew she was a beautiful young woman, but why would she grab his attention? She sighed. Vacation wasn't the only reason she was here. Her and Oliver had had a fight. It was over something pointless, now that she thought about it, but still she needed this vacation to forget. She sighed and sipped her beverage when she heard footsteps. Looking up she saw Gabriel coming over to her table.

Being polite she smiled and said "Hello." Unknown to her, this simple meeting and greeting would change her world.

Adrian Agreste was angry. The reason behind his rare anger? His father. Once again, fashion before family. He knew his father loved him but today of all days he had a fashion show scheduled? It was his birthday, and he had to model his fathers new clothing line. Today was his 13th birthday, he had hopped to spend it in America with his mother and Step-dad and adopted brother. But his father insisted that the fashion show needed to be today. It just made him so angry!

He clinched his fists intermittently as he was getting ready. He didn't want to model today. All he wanted was to have a birthday party, like he did in Star City with his mother and her friends. But once again, his wish was ignored and he was forced to do what his father wanted. He ignored his fathers assistant Nathalie, who was telling him what he needed to do. He couldn't do this right now. He growled and said, "Nathalie please leave me alone." But like normal, luck was against him and his father entered the dressing room just after he finished his sentence.

Gabriel looked at his son, inspecting him carefully. Adrien had inherited his mothers blond hair that was in a brushed back style, his eyes which were the purest sapphire blue, lightly tanned skin, he had a lean yet toned build, with broad shoulders and narrow hips. For clothing he wore one of his father's newest designs. A leather jacket with gold accents, a pair of light acid washed jeans, a white-v neck shirt, and a pair of black boots.

Adrien couldn't take it anymore. He turned and was about to say something, and then he screamed. But with that, something happened to him. What appeared to be sound waves came from his mouth, sending his father and Nathalie flying into a wall. Both tried to get up as they clutched their ears painfully. The room began to shake, as glass mirrors shattered. When Adrien began to feel tired from the exertion, he realized what he had done. He ran over to them, and hopped he didn't kill his father or his caretaker. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse from them, but fear began to take over. Realization hit him next when he realized he was a meta-human. He knew his mother was one, but he didn't think he had inherited her gene.

Fight or flight instincts began to set in as Adrien began to panic. What if somebody heard or saw? He knew the scream would have attracted attention. He had to get away from here, but is father needed him to stay. But, after this, if he was caught or worse, he couldn't do anything. He needed help. He needed his mother.

He grimaced and pulled out his phone, but he knew it likely wouldn't help, especially with the time difference. He called his mother before mumbling to himself, "please answer mom please." He finally heard the groggy slur of his mother's voice on the other side. "Hello?" she asked tiredly. He knew he might have woken her up, but he needed her. "M-mom? I need help." he said. He briefly heard the ruffle of sheets, and took a moment before speaking again. "Mom, I think I'm a meta-human."

He knew that would get her attention, but he wasn't sure how. All he knew was that he needed her here. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Looking around quickly, he saw an open window. He ran up to it and jumped out quickly as the door opened. He had a feeling it would be Gorilla, his father's usual bodyguard. He needed to get far enough away that his fathers influence couldn't reach him.

He saw his phone was still on before speaking again. "Mom?" he asked before being answered by silence. He looked down to see the call had ended only seconds prior. Adrien hoped his mother would either come for him herself, or send somebody she knew to help him. Adrien decided to run to the Eiffel tower ,when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Adrien reacted quickly, as he judo flipped the person who grabbed him over his left shoulder. He was secretly glad his mother and his father both agreed on self defense, though his mother taught him more then anybody else.


End file.
